owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Urd Geales
is a second progenitor of the vampires who resides in Russia. He is the current leader of the Progenitor Council. Appearance Urd has the appearance of a young man with notably tanned skin and dark, shiny, golden blond hair styled in a neat manner. He wears a dark vest over a white, collared dress shirt. He seems to additionally don a formally-styled mackintosh with a high collar. He wears black gloves and a decorated neck tie. Upon his left ear, he has an golden adornment consisting of two clasps upon the upper and lower shells with a hanging charm from the earlobe. Like all true vampires, he has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. Personality Urd is shown to possess a cool, nonchalant attitude with most. He claimed to dislike unnecessary fuss when Rigr said things would be more fun. However, he also shows a superior side as he constantly reprimands Lest about his words and his place. Urd appears to be a strict follower of the rules laid out for the vampires. He refuses to stray from his path as a second progenitor even when Saitō says that it is boring and foolish of Urd to continue being a vampire. He is willing to punish Krul and Ferid by sunlight exposure (which is an extremely serious punishment) for their crimes, not caring that they are both high ranked progenitors. While harsh, Urd also possess fair judgement, such as telling Lest not to blame himself for being unable to stop Saitō, as Lest is only a Third progenitor. In addition, he refused to allow Ferid to become a Demon despite later on punishing him so severely, showing that he does not believe in just killing guilty vampires. Being the King of Russia, Urd has a very strong sense of responsibility, demonstrated by him telling Krul and Ferid that he'll go and clean up the mess in Japan for the duration of the time they were being tortured. Urd appears to treat the humans under his rule with more consideration than Krul does. Young human children could be seen running around in joy under his care, showing that he does little to oppress the humans of Germany. He also appears to value humans more than his vampire counterparts (who only see humans as mere livestock, to be consumed), and he is seen to observe humans for entertainment purposes as well (such as watching the humans perform ballet). History Urd's history is largely unknown except he was sired by the First Progenitor Sika Madu and was there one thousand years ago alongside with fellow Second Progenitor Saitō and Third Progenitor Krul Tepes when Sika leaves with Krul's brother, Ashera. At some point he is seen in a meeting with Sika who was accompanied by Yu and Saitō along with him in his chamber. Urd and Saitō were present while waiting for Ashera to wake up after being reborn as a vampire. Speaking with Rigr he reminds him that he does not like unnecessary fuss before telling Ashera to not fear, as of now he has shed his humanity and surpassed humans by becoming a vampire. After Ashera starts to become thirsty and begins craving blood, Urd agrees with Rigr that they will have to help him get used to it before suggesting they go above. Story Events of 2020 Post-Nagoya Arc He first appears in Moscow, Russia sitting in the Bolshoi Theatre while watching a performance performed by humans. Lest Karr enters and engages Urd in a conversation about his activity. The second progenitor asks Lest why he is in Russia, stating that his territory is in Germany and for him to return. The third progenitor amusingly replies back that he has nothing to do in Germany since his ruling is firm. Urd then proceeds to add in about Japan being the opposite under Krul's reign, in which Lest questions that the other hasn't heard of the news yet. Before Lest can inform Urd about the events unfolding in Japan, a vampire bursts into the room. He informs Urd of the humans in Japan once again experimenting on the Seraph of the End. Hearing about the experiment, he asks what Krul was doing. Lest comments that Krul has many responsibilities, adding in that had he been there before Urd abruptly silences him. The vampire then informs Urd that from Japan the Progenitor Council has opened for meeting, in which both second and third progenitor attends. Lest wonders if this is Krul trying to give an excuse. Both progenitors head towards St.Basil's Cathedral; children are seen running around freely while wearing normal clothing unlike that of those uniformed in Japan. Lest notices this and comments that the humans are pleased and that the culture fits. He compliments Urd on being the example of vampires by creating villages like these. The latter asks if the former is being sarcastic, in which Lest replies that he is simply being honest. Inside the St. Basil's Cathedral, Urd calls for them to contact Kyoto Sanguinem with the other progenitors present on-screen. As the live feed loads for Kyoto, they are shocked by the sight of Krul Tepes, whom looks beaten and bounded to her throne in an uncivilized manner. Shortly afterwards, Ferid Bathory appears on the live feed in a joyful, playful manner. Urd calls out his name to acknowledge his presence. The seventh progenitor apologizes to Urd and the other higher progenitors about the urgent call. Another progenitor, Third Progenitor Nix Parthe, is infuriated with Ferid that a non high-ranked progenitor, having called them. Ferid repeats that it was an emergency that he called. As Nix starts to goad at Ferid, Lest silences him. He states that with Krul dethroned, Ferid is the next highest ranking vampire in Japan. With Lest's urge, Ferid proceeds to inform the rest of the progenitors of the events that occurred in Japan. Crowley Eusford, Chess Belle, and Horn Skuld speak up, only commenting on little, irrelevant things. Urd is irritated with such a display and orders for them to stop acting foolish and to state the important details. Ferid ultimately reveals to all in the Progenitor Council of Krul's betrayal of being involved with the humans' experimentation on the Seraph of the End. There are expressions of shock and disbelief at the news. Ferid continues to state that the experiment has been completed and the Seraph has been weaponized by the humans. They managed to subdue Krul and call her out as a traitor, with both him and Crowley's efforts, while risking their lives. He informs the other Progenitors that the vampires are now weak and powerless against the power the humans possess. Suddenly from outside, the humans invade Sanguinem and on-screen, they blow the wall in behind Ferid. Lacus Welt and René Simm run in on the meeting, saying the humans are coming to the palace and that he must flee. The seventh progenitor asks the higher progenitors for permission to flee Japan, and in return he shall send them Krul. Urd murmurs the country's name as a last word. Osaka Arc Urd and Lest Karr appear on a boat headed to Osaka Bay to meet Ferid. Lest asks Urd if they will first retake Kyoto but Urd only mutters the country's name and wonders if "he" will be there. He and Lest with the company of other European vampires soon arrive and have to wait until Ferid arrives via a bus with Crowley and the Shinoa Squad. He watches as Lest pulls Ferid's heart out of his chest and interrogates him on Krul's whereabouts before commanding Lest to return Ferid's heart before Ferid becomes a demon. Urd then asks who the humans are and Ferid responds that they are his toys. He then notes that the scent of blood has suddenly disappeared. Urd rushes over to Ferid's mansion and fights Saitō, who he calls Rigr Stafford. He comments that Saitō has gotten slower and cuts off his arm. He is surprised by the chains attached to Saitō's arm and pulls a chain out of his neck as curse marks appear. Urd questions Saitō about the chains and Saitō replies that it is a curse made by the humans. Urd realizes he is not a vampire anymore which Saitō questions if he will continue to live as one. They talk about how the First Progenitor abandoned them and Saito orders Urd to leave Japan because it is his playground. Urd refuses and Saito throws Krul at him as Lest Karr arrives. Urd tells Lest to chase after Saito but Lest is quickly cut in half by the former. Urd gives up on chasing Saito and forgives Lest for not being able to defeat a second progenitor. Urd returns to Osaka Bay holding Krul by the neck followed by Lest who is pulling Ferid by his hair. Urd orders Lest to silence Ferid's pleads and Lest punches Ferid in the gut. He announces that both traitors have been captured and sentences them to torture by exposure. He tells Ferid and Krul that they will be exposed to sunlight for ten days and after that he will listen to what they have to say. Ky Luc oversees the punishment and is assured that the pair will be restrained and if Saito is pulling the strings they wouldn't know anything. Urd comments that the torture is for letting the humans invade Sanguinem and he will go there to take control once more. They will then return in ten days and if they cannot tell interesting stories, their sentence will be eternal torment. In Kyoto he along with Lest Karr and Ky Luc feel the presences of the First Progenitor and says that they will be going to Tokyo. Shibuya Arc A squadron of helicopters transports them. Urd is in one with Lest Karr, Krul Tepes and Ky Luc present as they all sense the first awakening. As the others talk, he orders silence asking what is that noise. Over the sound of multiple helicopters Urd opens the door to their transport, he alone could hear the vast number of missiles coming straight for them all. He cooly states they are under attack and that the helicopters will crash. Calling his sword, Urd is able to hold onto the side of his helicopter and send streaks off his weapon to destroy multiple numbers of the explosives. Just as he concludes that there are too many he leaps from the aircraft as the missiles make contact, and stabs into another nearby chopper to remain airborne. Surveying the fiery wreckage crashing downwards, Urd only asks himself how many were allowed to die, and if the missile attack was enough to end his companions, how lucky for the attackers. He see's it was not enough after all as Ky Luc joins him on the side of the helicopter. Disregarding Ky Luc's joy at having fun and not dying, Urd only asks about the others. Hearing Lest Karr fell and that Krul's status is unknown, Urd wants to know who did this. A second round of missiles are incoming and the remaining helicopters can only be abandoned. Urd is fast enough to bound across the bombs as he deduces that with the first not concerning himself with them, it must have been Rigr behind this attack. He thinks back to a time when Rigr was speaking to the first with Yu nearby. Landing on the ground from up high, Urd thinks Rigr's efforts are wasted, the first will never turn to look at them, neither respect them. Paying no heed to Lest Karr, who has survived and asks if he is all right, Urd only suspects Rigr may be looking for an excuse to die. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a vampire, Urd is naturally far stronger and powerful than a human. This means that he also has immortality, immense strength, eternal youth and rapid regeneration. Being not only a second progenitor but also the current leader of the Progenitor Council, with the first progenitor, Sika Madu having became a Demon, Urd is the strongest Vampire active and possibly second only to his sire when he was still a Vampire. Due to his highest rank in the council, he is significiantly stronger than those of lower rank, including even the likes of the Third Progenitors Krul Tepes and Lest Karr and apparently stronger than the other Second Progenitors to a certain extent, which is proven by how he is able to evenly match Saitō, another 2nd progenitor with modifications to his body, whereas Lest Karr was instantly defeated, and effortlessly restrain Krul Tepes by the neck. He also displays keener smell than Lest Karr, able to smell blood from very far away and track the scent whereas the latter could not even sense it at all. He is fast enough to quickly reach Ferid's mansion within mere moments as well as instantly catch Krul after Saito hurled her away and the clash between his and Saito's strength was able to cause a crater to be formed. Urd has displayed great swordsmanship abilities with his first class vampire sword, able to skillfully attack Saito using swift slashes and cuts, eventually managing to slice off his arm, and deflecting most of the chains fired by said amputated arm. He is also shown to be fairly pragmatic, as after sensing something odd inside the chains he was stabbed in the neck, he quickly composed himself and pulled it out. As a noble vampire, he has the ability and permission to turn humans into vampires. Weapon A first-class vampire sword wielded with one hand. Relationships Gallery Quotes * "State your business, Lest Karr. You were given Germany to rule. Return to your post."--''Urd Geales to Lest Karr, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' * "...The Seraph of the End? What has Krul Tepes been doing?"--''Urd Geales, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' * "Silence, Lest Karr."--''Urd Geales to Lest Karr, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' * "I believe it was made illegal to drink blood from humans directly."--''Urd Geales to Ferid Bathory, Chapter 50, "Brothers in Blood"'' * "Rigr Stafford. Are you the one behind this?"--''Urd Geales to Saito, Chapter 50, "Brothers in Blood"'' * "Even when I cut off your arm, I could not smell your blood. You're no longer a vampire, are you?"--''Urd Geales to Saito, Chapter 50, "Brothers in Blood"'' * "Sorry, Rigr. I will listen to no request from you."--''Urd Geales to Saito, Chapter 50, "Brothers in Blood"'' * "You allowed Sanguinem to fall into human hands. Such gross incompetence must be punished. The rest of us will now go there and clean up the mess you allowed to happen. We will return in ten days. If you do not have a very interesting story to tell me then, your sentence will be transmuted from exposure to eternal torment."--''Urd Geals to Ferid Bathory and Krul Tepes,'' 51, "Crucifying the Immortal" * "The first would never bother to concern himself with us. The one who did this... ...must be you... Rigr."--''Having a suspicion of whom is behind the huge missile attack on him, his fellow progenitors in their many helicopter transports, Chapter 76, "Age of Immortals", Page 28-29'' * "Do not fear. As of now, you have shed your humanity. You have been permitted to become a superior being that surpasses humans."--''Alleviating Ashera's concerns after he is transformed into a vampire and his view on their state, Chapter 79, "Eternal Hell", Page 23'' Trivia * Urd is a name derived from the Old Norse Urðr meaning "fate." In Norse mythology, Urd was one of the three Norns, or goddesses of destiny. She represents the past. * He bears a resemblance to Noé from Case study of Vanitas. Both wear similar clothing, have blond hair, and both are vampires. * In the 2019 popularity poll, Urd ranked at 10th place with a total of 695 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Progenitors Category:2nd Progenitors Category:Rulers Category:Progenitor Council Category:Male Vampires